Six Degrees Of Separation
by AlmostIsNeverEnough
Summary: There are six signs after a relationship is over, that might just tell you that you messed up a little. Based off the song Six Degrees of Separation by The Script. AU. Rating changed to T for chapters after Chapter 1! *Some Cabbie fluff included Chapter 2!*
1. First the Worst is a Broken Heart

_Yep, i am back after like a 4-6 month break. But most likely not for long._

_This fanfic was inspired by the song from The Script, Six Degrees of Separation. I had a feeling that this song nearly perfectly described Bade after the breakup. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or The Script, or the song Six Degrees of Separation. **

* * *

It all started to get questioned, right after that moment during Queries for Couples.

Jade and Beck were arguing that Jade didn't let Sinjin finish the question, because she didn't like dolphins, and wanted to skip the question. Sinjin got frustrated, and asked Jade just to pick A, B, or C.

"B!" Jade yelled.

Beck then yelled back that it might have been A.

"I don't care!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then Beck, at first subconsciously, yelled "I'm not happy with our relationship!"

Everyone was in shock, and Jade of course, was the most shocked of all.

Jade was tore. She loved Beck, and the relationship, but however, she had to admit that the relationship was starting to slip out of their grasp. Who started the fighting in the first place? Was it Beck who finally let his emotions for once, get out of control? Was it herself who was bickering to Beck? Or was it both of them? Maybe we just need some rest. Jade thought as she was walking over to her car, trying to ignore Beck as much as possible.

But little did anyone know, that the very next day, would change both Beck and Jade, forever?

In the morning, Beck found Jade, and grabbed her by the arm, to the Janitors Closet. Jade knew what this was about, and she didn't want to discuss it. Neither did Beck, but the fighting needed to stop, or else they would lose each other.

For less than a minute, the two argued about them winning worst couple on Sinjin's game show. Jade complained that Beck was losing his mind over a dumb game show. Beck was complaining that they were voted worst couple, and the two other couples weren't even real couples. Then, Cat came in and they decided to ask her opinion on their relationship.

Unfortunately, Jade and Beck started to fight after a while, and they made Cat faint.

Jade started to walk out the room, and was starting towards her locker, Beck said that they needed to decide this sooner or later, and Jade decided later.

But this story might have ended better if they solved it sooner.

* * *

Later that night, Tori, Andre, Cat, Trina, and Robbie were playing a game of Poker, and they decided to not bring Beck and Jade, due to their fighting.

They had a feeling Beck and Jade would come, and they did.

Tori opened the front door, to see Beck and Jade. Jade having a look of concern on her face, and Beck having a more serious look. Things would only get worse from here on out.

"Oh great, it's-it's you guys." Tori said when she opened the door to the nearly destroyed couple.

"I told you. I told you, they would all be here." He told Jade as he was walking in.

Tori closed the door right after Jade was in the house.

Tori started to say "Listen, I-"before Beck interrupted her.

"Tell us, why you didn't invite us to play?"

Tori looked lost for a second. She didn't want to worsen their relationship, so Tori had to make up a story, so she didn't have to tell the truth. "Because…we were…planning your surprise party?"

Jade was confused, saying "What?"

Andre then knew that if Tori weren't going to say it, then he had to.

"Alright, we didn't invite you guys to play, because you two are always screaming at each other, and it makes everybody feel awkward. It makes Cat faint, and sometimes makes Robbie cry."

Robbie tried to say that he cried only one time, but Rex stated that it happened six times.

"See?" Beck said as he pointed to the gang, "We fight so much; even our friends don't wanna be near us."

"Tori's not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, no one likes Trina, and Cat's basically a pet." Jade replied to that, making Cat 'arf!' like a dog.

"So…why don't you guys play cards with us?" Tori started to walk back towards the table. But the couple, didn't walk to the table.

"Look, I'm not going to be your boyfriend if we're just going to fight all the time." Beck started to say, hopefully, resolve everything that has happened.

"So you wanna break up?" Jade almost said, brokenhearted.

"No, I'm just saying…" Beck started to say, before Trina interrupted.

"You two, might break up, because, I'm not dating anyone, and I always thought that Beck and I would be the perfect…" Trina didn't finish that sentence because Jade just through a pillow at her, threatening her by saying that it would be a hammer next time.

Jade started towards to door, while saying "Come on Beck, take me to get some food."

Beck then finally said his thoughts. "I'm tired of fighting."

Jade stopped walking tight by the door. Was it all going to be over? She thought as she gave Beck, a little test.

"Ok, I'm going to walk out that door, and I'm going to count to ten."

"Don't forget three." Cat reminded Jade. "Some people forget it."

Jade ignored that, and continued. "If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home. And we're over."

Jade opened the door, and walked out as she said the first number.

"I would never fight with you." Trina said, flirting with Beck, a little bit.

But Beck was too distracted by his thoughts to notice. He needed to make a conscience decision. Beck needed to decided, should he just not open the door, and break up with Jade, and live a peaceful life? Or, should he open the door, continuing to love Jade, and most likely continue fighting, possibly forever, and never be happy?

By the time Jade yelled five, he walked towards the door, and he just followed what he wanted most of all, Jade's love. But Trina jumped on Beck, so he couldn't get to the door, and possibly forever, lose Jade's love.

Everyone helped get Trina off of him, and after that, Beck grabbed the handle of the door and Jade continued counting.

But Beck's brain stopped him from opening the door. Do you really want this? His brain told him. Do you really want to continue fighting, until neither of you loved each other? I mean, look at Trina-and Beck looked at her-she's REALLY pretty.

Jade yelled nine, his brain stopped talking to him, and everyone was anxious on what was going to happen. Was Beck going to open the door? Or was he not?

"Ten!" Jade yelled with a slight hint of concern and worry in her voice.

The door didn't open, not even a little bit.

No, no, no, no, no. Jade thought in her mind. She got lightheaded. Beck didn't open the damn door, and they would stay together. Jade was now truly tore, about 300 times as tore as she was when she heard Beck say that he was not happy in their relationship. And he truly wasn't.

Everyone inside was in complete shock. Beck and Jade were no longer together. Beck was too late. And Beck then decided not to blame himself, but on Jade, for walking out on him. She shouldn't have done that, or neither of them would be heartbroken.

Jade almost opened the door, but she stopped herself. She made it clear that when she got to ten, she would go and home and they would be done. And he made it clear he didn't want to be with her anymore. They were done, over.

Jade left the house, feeling like her heart was ripped into a zillion little pieces of paper.

Beck decided to stay, and play cards with the gang, not minding Trina snuggling with him.

Beck at first was upset, but then, he accidentally did a dangerous move. He let his subconscious mind take him over, a month after the breakup.

Jade didn't let her mind do that to herself, because she knew that would happen, but little did she know that six degrees of separation would come and haunt her.

* * *

_Let me quickly point out that this AU kind of in a way goes in production order that the Victorious episodes were in. So, The Gorilla Club comes after Tori & Jade's Playdate, so for the 'month after the breakup' line, just imagine that The Gorilla Club events didn't happen before The Worst Couple in this._


	2. What's Gonna Kill You is the Second Part

_Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I kind of got stuck in writing the first part, but when I finally got past that, I started writing and had a great idea and feel to the second chapter._

**Disclaimer 1: Starting from this chapter onwards, the story will turn into an AU, and will also be rated T for some language.**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own Victorious, because if I did, it would be way more dramatic than it actually is.**

* * *

**~A month after the breakup~**

It was almost a month after Jade and Beck broke up, and things have changed, mostly with Beck. He was slowly acting stranger, and more emotionless than he was when he was dating Jade. He was not afraid to let go, and go to parties, get drunk, and hang out with Andre, Tori, and the others, except for Jade, more often then when Beck was dating Jade. Beck wasn't afraid to go out on dates with other girls. It was as if Beck, for once, was completely fearless. Jade didn't change as much, but however Jade seemed more lonely, and bored without Beck. She wished he would eventually realize what he was missing, and come back to her, but it never happened.

Jade was quietly sitting near Tori's locker, writing a script she was working on in her journal. The script was based on her experiences before, during, and after the breakup with Beck. She was well into writing when she noticed Cat by the vending machines, buying a soda, and drinking it.

"Jade, are you ok?" the red head asked her.

"I'm fine. I'm just writing a script."

"Hey, are you busy this weekend?"

Jade thought about it for a second. No, she wasn't, but she didn't want to seem weak being lonely, and wanting to hang out with Cat, despite she loved her to death.

"No." Jade unintentionally said.

Cat got excited immediately, and sat by Jade.

"So, what are you doing this weekend baby girl?" Jade looked into Cat's chocolate brown eyes.

Cat was in thought, trying to remember what she was doing this weekend, then looked at Jade, because she remembered it.

"I have to go to my mom's boss's house, and watch over his dog. Want to come?"

Jade sighed, and said yes to the girl. "But you owe me baby girl." Jade said, standing up and walking to her locker.

* * *

Jade arrived at Carl Gibbons' house, and was stunned by how amazing it looked. The house was filled with so many cool and expensive items, and it was so...awesome.

"Hi Jadey!" Cat said as she noticed Jade enter the living room.

"Hi Cat." Jade absentmindedly said as she was still examining the house's antiques.

"You like the house?" Cat asked.

Jade, still looking at the items, said "It's...incredible. How did you mom's boss get all this stuff?"

"He is wealthy, he owns a really fancy car. And part of Texas, but just the top part."

"Nice." Jade said as she toke a seat by Cat.

"Well, Jadey I have some great news about me and Robbie!"

"You two are dating." Jade said, taking a sip out of her Jet Brew.

Cat was shocked by how quickly she guessed that "Correct! I am so happy that we are dating now."

After Beck and Jade broke up, Cat and Robbie started to hang out more, and eventually, they started going on date, and they now they were going out.

"And, Robbie asked if he could come here, and I couldn't say no!"

"So three of us are going to be watching Coober?" Jade asked.

"No, because you and me in three parts watching Coober would be wrong. "

Jade rolled her eyes as she waited for Robbie to arrive.

About half an hour later, Robbie finally showed up.

"Hi Kitty Cat." he said as he toke a seat by her.

Cat looked at him, and smiled real big, showing how happy she was when Robbie called her that, and the two kissed.

Jade, pressed her forehead together in annoyance, because if there was anything she hated more than her desion to walk out the door which caused her and Beck to break up, it was another couple near here to making out next to her.

After the kiss, Robbie looked at Jade a little concerned.

"Um, Jade?" he asked in a kind voice.

Jade looked at him, kind of angrily.

"I-I-I don't have good news to tell you." he said, but regretting it immediately after he said it.

Jade's mind grew into a fury, because it didn't sound good. "What is it Robbie!?"

Robbie gave her a scared look.

"If you don't tell me in 5 seconds, I will force you to say it."

Robbie gave in quickly, and said the bad news fast "My cousin is coming here with Beck on a date."

Jade was in total shock and surprise. It wasn't that shocking nor surprising to her, but it still was.

"Why is your chizzy cousin coming here?" Jade subconsciously asked almost immediately.

"Well, Julia, my cousin has a close friend who has a mom who works for Carl Gibbons' as well, and she persuaded Beck to ask me if they can come here. Jade, listen I am so…"

Jade had her hands out in front of her as she grabbed her stuff "No, it's ok I understand. If you cousin wants to be with Beck, then be my guest. I will just be-"

She ran into Beck Oliver and Robbie's cousin.

Beck looked like he was drunk, by the way he dressed and his amazing locks, it looked like he was drunk. But not by his facial appearance. Jade noticed that in his eyes, was not the eyes she saw from Beck Oliver, but some demon that toke over him. He wasn't Beck Oliver at all! He was just plain old Beck, and nothing more.

She looked at Robbie's cousin's waist, where she noticed Beck's hand right there, where he always placed his hand on Jade's waist.

"Jade." he said plainly, and boringly.

"Beck." Jade said in almost the same tone.

Julia looked confused and concerned "I'm sorry, did you two date? I am causing something…" she drifted off as Beck placed a finger on her lip, telling her to be quiet.

"Nothing's wrong babe." he said in a sexy tone. Julia giggled, and the two kissed passionately. Right in front of Jade.

Jade thought that maybe it would come to kill her, but she wasn't sure.

After the kiss, Beck told Julia to go sit at the couch and talk to Cat for a minute, as he took Jade outside the room to the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here Jade?" he asked in a strict tone.

"Cat asked me to come here, to help her dog sit, you have a problem with it? If so, then leave." Jade said strongly, with no sign of fear in her voice, despite the fact she was starting to get anxious on the inside.

Beck stepped closer to Jade, angrier than a second ago. "Listen, if you have a f***ing problem with it, than why don't you just go home? Not being with you taught me that I don't need you, because you are a cold, heartless, most evilest person I have ever met. I don't care what Cat, Tori, or Andre say about you. I can't believe I dated you." Beck said as he walked away.

That felt like it was a pair of scissors cutting her lungs open. How could Beck say that? After all those kind words, all the times they had sex? How could some one so kind, and caring, turn into a devilish monster?

Jade swallowed hard as she walked back into the living room.

* * *

Julia was giggling, and being flirty in Beck's lap, and Cat and Robbie were laughing and having a good time.

Jade decided she was going to stay, because she wasn't going to let Beck win this battle, but she needed to find a way to beat him at his own game.

But suddenly, the ground was shaking and Coober barked, warning them that it's an earthquake.

"What is going on?!" Cat yelled, scared while grasping onto Robbie.

"It's an earthquake!" Jade screamed warning everyone, but she didn't want to warn Julia.

Beck instantly put his arms around Julia's head, and Robbie wrapped his arms around Cat's head. Jade mentally sighed, and grabbed a pillow to protect her head from anything that would fall from the ceiling.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to protect Jade from part of the ceiling falling, and part of it was strong enough to surpass the little protection the pillow had, and was enough to put Jade into semi-consciousness.

Jade wasn't able to do anything, she couldn't think, speak, move, or do anything but moan. Jade could still hear what was going on though, she heard the vibrations of the earthquake stop, and she heard Cat cry a little bit seeing her hurt.

Beck just said "Well that bitch deserved it."

Jade might have been able to quickly regain full consciousness, and yell at him, but at that time, she lost all feeling and fell unconscious.

* * *

Jade woke up about an hour later in a hospital bed. When she woke up, sharp pain was screaming from her head.

She noticed a doctor by her, and Cat with Robbie on the right side of her bed.

"Jade? Do you know who I am?" Cat said, worried Jade wouldn't remember her, or any one her friends.

"Of course Cat, I would never forget." Jade replied.

Cat smiled and jumped up and down, Robbie grasping her to calm her down, and bring her close.

"Jade, you apparently got a concussion from a piece of the ceiling that fell down and hit your head." the doctor said.

Yeah, like I haven't figured that out yet. Jade thought to herself.

"To make sure you gain full recovery, you will stay in the hospital all tonight, and tomorrow night, someone will drive you home. "

Jade nodded her head, fully understanding that.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow Jadey?" Cat begged to the raven-haired girl.

"Sure baby girl." Jade replied.

Jade suddenly remembered what Beck said as she lost consciousness earlier that night.

"Where's Beck?" Jade asked in an angry tone, but tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Beck went home with Julia after you got hurt. He didn't even want to go see how you were when you got hurt, and he called you a b-i-t-c-h." Cat explained.

Jade knew about that last part, and expected he would just go home with Julia, but she still felt like a knife had chopped her up into tiny little pieces. He didn't want her, nor did her care for her.

That feeling mentally killed her, and crushed any hope left that Beck would want her back. But, the next feeling she would get by him, would truly crush her.


End file.
